Puppeteer Complex
by averageteenhunger
Summary: Sakura loved her puppets, but did she ever notice the puppeteer? Sasusaku, enjoy!


**Summary: **Sakura loved her puppets, but did she ever notice the puppeteer?

Sasusaku, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Me no owny, okie dokie?!

**Warning**: none at all. Just **PLEASE** leave a review!

* * *

…

…

…

**Puppeteer Complex**

by: –DeAd Appl3-

…

…

…

* * *

Ah, the Carnival, isn't it nice to take a stroll around this place full of life, colors playing everywhere in forms of balloons and colored strips that makes the whole place living with the promise of a very happy moments.

Pop corn, cotton candy, ice cream and treats your heart desires is spread up and about the place, people riding **horsies (intended) and ponies and spinning little teacups** that go round and round, teens riding the roller coasters that spin about almost everywhere scaring the shit out of their petty little socks, lovers getting all mushy in a "love" canal filled with blinking bright pink lights and ribbons and a moving nude little boy with a paltry little bow and arrow, he wears a piece of clothe he calls his "clothes" which is filled with obnoxiously pink hearts that should make girls all gushy and feely with their partners.

But aside from that, there are those amazing performers from that big stripped tent in the middle of all the mess of colors and people of the said carnival, people walking on tight ropes, throwing knives while being blind folded, cutting a person in half, swallowing swords, breathing fire, locking themselves up inside the den of lions, clowns making faces and blowing horns loud enough to bust your ears, but really, not all the acts happen inside the **"big stripped tent".**

_Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didnt I, didnt I tell you  
But I cant spell it out for you  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

In a shabby little pergola a few steps behind the big stripped tent is a puppeteer's pavilion, puppets of all kinds, size, color and exterior hung beneath the scruffy wooden overhang. A girl in her teens, about the age of 17, watched the smooth mechanical motions of the puppets around her, smiling so shyly and little enough for the wooden toys to see, she loved the puppets, whenever she necessitates comfort and in dire need of someone to "talk" to, she had 6 puppets in her possession, she named them as well, they were her favorite, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, were the names of her wooden friends.

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That wed be perfect for each other  
And well never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
Wed never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now_

The girl's name was **Sakura**, she was one of the caretakers of the puppet shop, She sat on a threadbare and barren chair next to an equally grubby window full of cobwebs, she played with her puppets, the little rays of sunlight gave a mystifying glow to the dolls, it was as if they were alive and entertaining her, in reality, Sakura was a really lonely girl, she grew up knowing that the owner of the puppet shop was her father, but to tell you honestly, she was found somewhere near the tent of the puppeteer when she was just a baby, the whole carnival crew knew it, the puppeteer adopted her from then on.

_Take time to realize  
Oh oh, Im on your side  
Didnt I, didnt I tell you  
Take time to realize  
Oh oh, Im on your side  
Oh ooo oh ooo oh  
But I cant spell it out for you  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That wed be perfect for each other  
And well never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
Wed never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but _

She was beautiful in every way possible, her long coral-colored tresses and emerald-tinted eyes gave her an aura of innocence that many girls from the carnival crew eyed in jealousy, men of different status wanted to court her but even if the people in the carnival liked her, treated her well, she hadn't felt love not even once, she longed to be swept away by her prince, ride in a great stallion to a grand castle up on the hill.

_Its not the same  
No its never the same  
If you dont feel it too  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you_

The pain of not having someone to love and who loves her dearly made her choke with hurt, the puppets she grew up with were the only ones who really **"loved" **her as she puts it, one night, she thought of running away, away from the place where no one really loved her, she debated on taking her precious puppets, but knew that if she did that, she would only be in a bigger mess, so she did what she thought was right.

She sneaked inside the storage room where her puppets stay, she wanted to say goodbye to them.

"Naru-kun, Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Shika-kun, Ten-chan, Neji-kun, I'm leaving okay? I want you guys on your best behavior, don't give otou-san problems, and make people happy for me okay?" Sakura spoke in a hushed whisper to her beloved dolls.

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That wed be perfect for each other  
And well never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
Wed never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other_

The wooden toys stared directly at her with eyes that seemed to understand her, she was about to exit through the door when suddenly, the dolls started moving, slowly standing up from their sitting position, their threads were held and tied to long pale fingers that glide smoothly as if to give life to her dolls.

"Hn. Why leave?" A smooth velvety voice of a male stopped her amused stare at the wooden toys.

"Nobody loves me here, I want to find love." She told him.

"Nobody? Are you sure?"

"Well, there are my dolls that I always played with."

"Hn. They're my puppets."

"I know **Sasuke**, but they love me too."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, the way they move, the way they caress my cheeks and the way they danced and swayed to the beat of the music, and the way they would kiss my tears away… "

Sakura stopped her description when Sasuke **suddenly hugged her**, enclosing her in a very warm embrace, it was as if neither of them wanted to let go, it was their moment that neither wanted to disturb.

_Just realize  
What I just realized  
That wed be perfect for each other  
And well never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
Wed never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now_

**Only then did she realize that it was he, the son of the puppeteer was the one she loves, not his puppets…**

The puppets lay forgotten on the table bearing witness to two people who loved each other more than any other thing they posses.

The two **lovers** whispered their true emotions to each other's ears, the promise of forever love hung in the cool air giving it a divine scent meant just for lovers.

_Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now…_

…

…

…

…

_I love you_

…

…

…

**OWARI**

* * *

**Me:** Whew, at last I got that off of my system, man, plot bunnies are so annoying at times.

**Sakura**: Wow, we barely talked in the story.

**Me**: yeah, I thought so too, but I do hope it turned out well.

**Sasuke:** Hn. I bet your readers want to kill you know.

**Me: **And why would they want to kill me?

**Sasuke:** First, you posted a new story after a decade, said story wasn't even good, and gave few words for their god, which is ME!

**Me:** give me a break retard!! Saku-chan isn't complaining so shut up!

**Sakura:** Ne, Suke-kun, the story wasn't that bad was it?

**Sasuke:** Hn. .:grumbles:.

**Sakura:** He's just shy Les-chan, he thinks the story was good.

**Me**: Ha! Thought so, haha, (conceited much?!) anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, read and review kiddos!

* * *

**Note: Review please!! I would like to hear/read some feedback**. Honestly I feel sad because many faves my story but don't leave reviews…hay, buhay nga talaga oh. kalungkot talaga…

* * *


End file.
